


Assassins Come in Plain Sight

by LadyLustful



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Masturbation, Multi, Public Masturbation, kinkmeme fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Fill for this: http://asscreedkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/2158.html?thread=12214382Chapter one: Modern Assassins try to pleasure themselves without everyone noticing.Chapter two: Desmond catches Lucy. Also contains the crack ship of Lucy Stillman having a crush on Shay Cormac.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Assassin_J](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/gifts).



**Assassins Come in Plain Sight**

**1.**

"Wake up, Miles."

Desmond is already awake, just trying not to be. He was having a good dream here. A very good dream. Who knew they had that kind of thing in whatever-th-century Italy. Not him. And it looked like fun, not that he'd ever tried it. So Desmond buries his face deeper into the sleeping bag and chases the dregs of the dream, tries to pretend he's Ezio trying out some new toys with his beautiful friend.

"Miles", this time his name is accompanied by a foot prodding him, like Shaun can't be bothered to lean down properly this early in the morning. "Get up, you lazy wanker."

How did he know?

Desmond ignores him and tugs more firmly on his dick, resolving to come as soon as humanly possible.

**2.**

There was a time, long ago, where Rebecca would have been ashamed to pleasure herself with other people in the room, no matter how secretive she was about it. That was a long time ago.

Now, she spends most of her days watching Ezio kill and screw his way through the late 15th century (Ezio Auditore da Firenze - leading cause of violent deaths and illegitimate births in the Italian Renaissance) and as much as she tries not to focus on that aspect, the fact remains that he is an attractive enough man doing a vast number of devilishly pleasurable things to a series of quite lovely girls (and a few rather fetching men, and that had been a revelation), and more often than not, she is stuck imagining herself either in their place, pleasured by the Assassin until she screams her pleasure and desperation for the whole town to hear, or in his, fingers and tongue buried in a dripping, quivering snatch. Or in a threesome-or-moresome, not that that didn't happen to Ezio. The point is, she is quite certain she would go crazy if she refrained from masturbation at this point.

And honestly, the knowledge that everyone else is asleep scarce inches away, perfectly unaware of the filthy images in her mind, the tiny vibrator hidden inside her, the buzz muffled by her flesh, or the fingers teasing her clit just so - it's just an additional turn-on.

**3.**

Lucy has a thing for Altair. For... reasons.

No matter how few or how many times she sees him, there is just something about that particular combination of brutality and tenderness he displays that melts her panties right away. Not to mention, he is a hot man in his own right, with his strong but lithe built, the predatory grace he moves with, and those bizarre, but utterly mesmerizing gold eyes. And those hands - nhg. Lucy has fantasies about them over her mouth, muffling her cries while their owner screws into her hard in a haystack, mere feet from dozens of people going about their lives.

It makes keeping quiet for Desmond and the rest not to hear an extra bit of fun.

**4.**

As much as it had upset his life, there were advantages to Shaun working with the Assassins.

Like being around two beautiful women and an annoying but reasonably hot bloke (not that Shaun would ever admit it; Miles was annoying enough when he didn't know Shaun found him hot) or having access to historical data no-one else got to see, or actually watching Desmond watch his ancestor shape history (and honestly, Miles was nowhere near properly impressed by the oportunity to live through the Renaissassance and meet actual historical figures. The stupid bloody prick), and yeah, even watching Ezio Auditore with what appeared like every single lady who crossed his way (and most of the married ones, too) (he likes history, he likes porn, so sue him - and watching authentic Renaissance sex has ruined him for all other porn). The disadvantages was being around two beautiful women and one reasonably hot bloke all the time. Like, when they slept. Or when he tries to wank. How is he supposed to appreciate all the historically accurate porn of Ezio with Rebecca staring at the same damn screen? How is he supposed to think about sliding his dick up Desmond's arse when the man himself is snoring in his ear like some kind of demon of snoring that dragged itself straight from hell to ruin Shaun's wank, Lucy and Rebecca asleep beside him?

 He settles for pretending he is in his own bed, in his own room, in his own flat in England, wanking as quietly as he can, and entertaining a lot of fantasies about being in bed with two ladies and a bloke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Assassins Come in the Dark**

Desmond is was planning not to jerk off today, he really was. It's weird enough jerking it to a lady who's been dead for centuries (either Maria Thorpe or an endless collage of Ezio's conquests), or worse, a guy (Ezio was quite flexible, in both senses of the word, and Maria had a surprisingly vigorous sex life while pregnant. Actually, both Marias. After bleeding each for no more than several hours, he has trouble ever again associating the name with someome virginal. Which kind of explains Ezio. He'd probably be the same way with those genetics and that kind of influence in foetal life.)  
Anyway, he's definitely not jerking off. It's just too awkward with three other people next to him, close enough to see him even in the dark and hear every sound he makes (except Rebecca, she wears those headphones even to bed. It should be ridiculous, but instead, he finds it strangely adorable. She also is, judging by her closed eyes and blissful expression, either having a really good wet dream or fingering herself to some fithy fantasy, neither of which are exactly conductive to Desmond not jerking off - his dick, in a typical dick move (pun totally intended), has reared its head and declared a firm interest, and it's looking like a long hard night. Puns totally intended.  
He turns over, closes his eyes and buries his face in the sleeping bag, trying to fall asleep.  
He almost manages, before the voice reaches him. Feminine gasps and moans, soft and muffled at first, but rapidly increasing in volume and urgency.  
Then, actuall words:  
"Oh, yeah, fuck me harder, Shay. Make me cum, uh, yeah, fuck, I'm uh...", the last word might have been "coming" but the way Lucy gasped it, it was mangled beyond comprehension. And Lucy. Fuck. Desmond does not need the mental image of Lucy coming on Shay's-whoever-he-was cock to compliment the picture of Rebecca lost in masturbatory bliss. Not conductive to not jerking off. Still, he opens his eyes. Lucy is staring up at the ceiling, flushed and panting, and apparently she's not finished either. A quick scan with Eagle Vision tells him she has one hand between her legs and the other pinching her nipple. That's what finally sends his vow of non-masturbation out of the window.  
He closes his eyes, grasping at his swollen dick, his mind supplying - instead of Maria at her most creative or The Best of Renaissance Italy's Lustful Ladies, Lucy, spread out, moaning on the dick of her dream partner as Desmond watches over his shoulder her hands teasing her own breasts, his slick dick disappearing into her folds. He could be jealous of dream-guy-Shay, but hey, it's a fantasy and Shay's giving him quite the show.  
"C'mon, join us. You can fill my mouth", offers fantasy-Lucy and that's the final straw that has Desmond spilling all over his fingers.


End file.
